1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for a cross-platform interface for a television device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the range of content that can be viewed on television devices has greatly expanded. For example, linear television programming can be available through an over-the-air (OTA) antenna signal, direct cable signal, a cable/satellite box or other set top box, or other device. Users also have access to various sources of on-demand video content. For example, a signal carrier may make on-demand content available through a set top box. Other on-demand providers may make their on-demand content available through an application which executes on the television itself or on another device that is connected to the television, such as a game console or other computing device supporting its application. Such applications may communicate over the Internet to send and receive data. Additionally, televisions and their associated devices may be configured to access web content over the Internet, which can include web videos, web pages, etc. However, the increasing diversity and quantity of content available for viewing on a television makes it more difficult for a user to decide what to watch at any given moment.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.